A Seduction
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: B&D Part 2. SMUT! He cleared his throat. "What are you wearing?" "Nothing," she answered innocently, then shot him her naughtiest smile. "Soon."


_**A Seduction  
**_**by Eris**

* * *

Okay, so maybe it wasn't her best (or sanest) plan to date, but Annabeth was desperate. Percy had been distant for weeks now, and while she understood that his job was important to him, couldn't he slow down long enough so that she knew she was still important to him too? It wasn't as if he didn't _have_ time for five minutes of chitchat because she _knew_ he'd spoken to both Nico and Rachel several times this week alone, and even Chiron had told her he'd been discussing a quest with Percy not 24 hours ago.

So why couldn't he spare some time for _one_ _measly lunch date_ with her?

_All right, stop!_ Annabeth thought to herself. _This will work. Percy's not __**entirely**_ _clueless. So breathe, damn it. This __**will**__ work._ As if on cue, Annabeth heard the front door of their apartment. _I hope._

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, sharp eyes searching for smears on her face. Finding none, she turned her eyes further down, blushing lightly at the amount of cleavage she had on display, her breasts practically popping out of the blue contraption. Yes, as of today, Miss Annabeth Chase—daughter of the virgin goddess of Wisdom Athena—was now a proud, though slightly shy, owner of one Victoria's Secret 'babydoll' lingerie. She'd bought it on a whim earlier in the afternoon after Percy stood her up, _yet again_. It was actually the lingerie's fault for the not-entirely-sane idea she'd formulated within less than six hours, and while it wasn't really her typical underwear, it perfectly resembled both her personality and temper—short and to the point.

And since she was indeed going through with the plan in this barely-there clothing, the answer is _yes_, she was _that_ desperate.

Exhaling deeply to quell some of the butterflies fluttering around in her tummy, Annabeth timed her exit from the bathroom to coincide with the moment that Percy stepped into their bedroom. A small, _small _amount of her nervousness left her when she saw him freeze mid-step, his eyes widening and jaw dropping open as he took in the sight of her. It was a relief to know he still found her attractive, even if she had to rub a slab of makeup on and wear this ridiculously short piece of fabric that hardly covered anything.

She didn't bother hiding her pleased smile at the reaction she received from him. "Percy."

Percy eventually gathered up enough of his scattered mind to speak. "Annabeth," he replied, his voice strangled. Annabeth giddily noticed that he'd yet to move his gaze off of her. "What—?" He cleared his throat. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing," she answered innocently, then shot him her naughtiest smile. "Soon." That was a promise she intended to keep tonight, because tonight, his excuses meant nothing to her. She was bound and determined to get what she wanted and what she wanted was for Percy to make love to her, no matter how tired he was.

He gulped visibly. "I uh," he cleared his throat again. "Wow. You look, uh—" He bit his lip, finally accepting the inevitable. "Jesus, Annabeth."

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow. "You realize Jesus was one of us, right?" she teased, stalking towards him.

"Really?" he said absently, his eyes darkening in anticipation as she pressed herself close to him. "I didn't know that." She hummed, trailing the tip of her nose along the line of his jaw as his hands came up to trace the swell of her hips, making the lacy fabric scratch slightly at the skin of her stomach as he made a path up her waist. "I'm guessing this is for me then," he murmured in a low voice.

"Don't ruin it," she warned, licking at the spot under his jaw.

"No promises," Percy told her before swooping in to kiss her.

_Finally_.

* * *

As soon as Percy laid eyes on her, the weariness in his bones evaporated. The first thing he noticed was the blue dress. It was short and sexy and somehow, it was so perfectly Annabeth that he almost laughed.

But then he saw _Annabeth_, and his heart skipped a beat at the lovely visage of her. This woman was going to be the death of him someday.

Molten lava seemed to replace his blood because his skin felt like it was on fire. And when he kissed her, it took everything in him not to take her right there on the floor. He had the fleeting suspicion that the bed was going to be put to good use tonight—and not in the slumbering manner.

Percy was surprised when his back met the wall—he hadn't been aware they'd been moving—but he recovered quickly and turned them around. Annabeth moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair, her nails scraping lightly at his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. She hummed softly again, parting her lips to let her tongue lick the underside of his. Percy shivered once more, darting his tongue out to reciprocate the movement. He bucked unconsciously against her when she suddenly sucked, making his eyes cross even though he'd had them closed.

He felt incredibly bereft and disappointed when she pulled away.

"Take your clothes off," she commanded, slipping out of his embrace. Percy turned to catch her, but she danced away quickly, a wide smile and that hint of a promise in her eyes. He rushed to obey her command, all the while following her to their bed.

She settled at the center of the mattress, her fingers toying with the button between her breasts. "Are you going to get that?" he asked gruffly, letting his pants drop to the floor. "Or should I?"

A coy smile appeared on her face, and she released the button, leaning back on her elbows. "Be my guest," she said, a suppressed giggle in her voice.

He trailed his hand up her leg, kneeling between her parted thighs. By the gods, it's been too long since he'd last made love to this woman. For a moment, Percy wondered why on Earth he'd not touched her like this for…_five weeks?_ With a start, he stopped moving, his eyes flitting up to meet her grey ones.

Yes, there it was. A subtle tension he wouldn't have realized was doubt and fear if he hadn't stopped to actually _think_ for once.

And by Zeus's beard, he swore he was a complete moron. Annabeth was seducing him because he'd—unintentionally—been neglecting her. Gods, he could be a complete moron sometimes.

Now intent on fully apologizing to her, Percy tangled his fingers in her wavy blonde tresses and kissed her deeply. By the time she pulled away from him, she was panting and clutching at his shoulders, as if she'd fall if she didn't hold on. Percy didn't let her catch her breath, his lips tracing a heated path down her neck and past her shoulder, right to the fabric covered her breasts. His teeth latched onto her straining nipple, pulling at it carefully until he heard her moan softly and arch her back. He moved his hand to cover her other breast, squeezing gently. "Percy, please…"

"Shh..." His free hand unbuttoned the dress she was wearing, baring her breasts to his eyes. He caught her gaze as he cupped both mounds, watching her reaction as he touched her. She whimpered, her hands coming up to push one hand down her stomach. Percy let her guide him down to the valley between her thighs, and he brushed his fingers lightly over her moist panties.

"Please," she murmured, bucking her hips up to him. "Come _on_, Percy!" A smile found itself a place on his lips as he gave her one firm stroke. Annabeth shuddered, her eyes falling shut as her hands covered his in an attempt to keep him there. "More," she said, so he pulled his hand away from her breast and braced his knee against her thigh, moving her legs apart before stroking her firmly. "_Percy!_"

Gods, she was beautiful when she came. Her hands flew over her head to grasp the edge of the bed as her hips lifted up as high as they could. Unable to resist, he pushed aside her panties and slid his fingers into her, biting his lip as her walls contracted quickly around his digits. She was soaked, making it easy for him to enter her, and he felt along her passage until he felt that familiar rough patch he loved so much and rubbed.

"Oh, _gods!_" she groaned, shaking violently as he kept up his ministrations. "Oh, gods, yes!" She kept trembling and jerking her hips up to him, and Percy couldn't help the male pride that washed over him as he made her come over and over. Annabeth had always been a proud and strong woman, so independent and brilliant and beautiful. To have this power over her…Percy was glad she couldn't read minds. She would've smacked him silly, never mind that she enjoyed this.

When he finally let up, her thighs and lower abdomen, as well as his whole hand, was wet with her juices. The bed hadn't been spared either. Annabeth lay boneless on the bed, her eyes glazed as she got her breathing back to its usual rhythm.

"_Goddamn_, Percy," she breathed, using one of his favorite lines. He grinned down at her, then mischievously rubbed a circle on her still-throbbing core. She jerked violently, quickly pushing his hand away. "Stop," she panted. "Too soon."

"Sorry," he said, not really apologetic. He hovered over, kissing her languidly. Annabeth hummed, lazily raking her fingers through his hair as she kissed back. "You're beautiful," he told her when they'd parted. Annabeth blushed, as she usually did when he complimented her. "I'm so sorry I haven't been around much these past few weeks."

He watched with no small relief as she looked up at him without the previous fear and uncertainty that had haunted her. He vowed to never let this happen again. Annabeth was practically a goddess for putting up with him for so long. For loving him this long. She didn't deserve how he'd ignored her all this time, and he didn't deserve her either. But despite what people thought, Percy was selfish, especially when it came to Annabeth. He'd love her for as long as she let him, and he'd fight for her if she asked him to leave.

Annabeth caressed his cheek, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You're completely forgiven."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_There was supposed to be drama and tears in here, along with a plot involving Annabeth, a little black dress, another guy, and a jealous Percy. But it kept evolving and got weird, so I deleted everything for a fresh start and ended up with this. And yet again, no actual sex. What's wrong with me? I keep trying to write sex scenes and end up with smut scenes that have no actual sex. Gr..._

_Oh well, so long as you guys enjoy it._

_Please review as honestly as you can, and if you didn't like my story, then why did you open an M rated fic? Don't you look at the rating before opening a story?_

_Love,_

_~E_

_Disclaimer__: I only wish I thought of a story like Percy Jackson first. I'm completely in love with the Greek myths, so Percy Jackson is so much more my cup of tea than Harry Potter. Sorry J. K. Rowling!_


End file.
